1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to adapter devices incorporated in computer devices, and more specifically, to methods and systems for loading a secure firmware update on an adapter device of a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because the use of high-definition (“HD”) digital content becomes more popular, an increasing number of commercialized computer devices incorporate graphics processing systems that are compatible with the High-Definition Multimedia Interface (“HDMI”) for transmitting HD digital content to a HDMI-compatible display device. Conventionally, in order to be compatible with the HDMI, the graphics processing system is coupled to a specific adapter device, i.e. an encoder chip, via an Inter-Integrated Circuit (“I2C”) serial interface. The encoder chip is configured to convert the pixel data from the graphics processing system into the Transition Minimized Differential Signaling (“TMDS”) format for transmission over the HDMI. The tasks performed by this encoder chip are usually programmed in a firmware stored in a memory embedded on the encoder chip.
As the HDMI standard evolves, updates of the encoder firmware may be released from the encoder manufacturer to enable the encoder to support upgraded versions of the HDMI standard. However, because the firmware update includes proprietary contents, it is important that the firmware update does not become exposed when it is loaded via the I2C interface onto the encoder. Such exposure of the firmware update during its loading may not only facilitate unauthorized replications or misuses of the firmware update, but also render content protection implemented on the encoder vulnerable to attacks by a hacker.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is thus a system and method that are able to load a firmware update on an adapter device of a computer system in a confidential and secure manner, and address at least the foregoing issues.